


Team Mate Series

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie doesn't agree with what her team mates had to say about her and wants to set the record straight. While doing that she gets in trouble with Mewie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the interview

Another hard day of training was over. Even if they were at the bottom of the NWSL Kristie enjoyed every practice with the Breakers. Admittedly that had a lot to do with playing with Stephanie again, especially now that their relationship had evolved from the casual hookups during college.

The two of them were packing up their stuff side by side when they heard someone call their names. They turned around and watched Seve Hirst, the Breakers social media guy, jogged up to them followed by a cameraman.

“Hey girls I’m glad you’re still here. We wanted to continue the Team Mate Series with you two is now a good time or are you in a hurry?”

“Sure, let’s do it! I want to go first,” Stephanie immediately agrees.

Kristie rolls her eyes but she also says yes. She and Steph had watched a few of the videos together and Stephanie had been outraged at some of the other girls responses like how her style was “homeless-chic.”

 Seve leads Stephanie to a bench and explains the questions while the cameraman fixed everything up. Kristie sits on the same bench but she makes sure she wouldn’t appear on camera.

“Ok, are you ready?”

Stephanie crossed her arms and nodded.

“First question: who is the loudest player?” Seve asks.

“Probably me, I don’t know it depends. On social settings I’m the loudest but who is the loudest on the field?” Stephanie turns to Kristie but doesn’t give her time to answer. “Maybe Shep or Amy,” Steph says

“Moving on… best hairstyle?”

“Kristie has a nice ponytail I’ll give her that,” Stephanie concedes.

Kristie shakes her head at the typical response. Stephanie was always trying to downplay her compliments in public.

“Worst banter,” Seve announces the next question.

“Alyssa by far,” Stephanie responds immediately. “You make fun of her but feel bad after because she just clams up and can’t think of a comeback.”

Out of the entire team Alyssa was the one who the two of them would tease the least. Sometimes Steph couldn’t help herself but Kristie knew that she would regret it and try to make sure that the goalkeeper knew that it was just for fun.

“Best dressed?”

“Me,” Stephanie says immediately, “a 100% percent. People need to understand that how I come into the locker room in the morning does not define my style as a person.”

Kristie laughs and it catches Stephanie’s attention that turns towards her and chuckles.

“And who is the worst dressed?”

Stephanie takes a deep breath before answering. “That’s a tough question because we have some people, I’m not gonna name names, who... they’re very…,” she stops herself and rephrases, “they’re good looking but have terrible styles so they trick people into thinking that they have good styles.”

“Any names?” Seve prods.

“I’ll give you a hint. I’ll give you a number.” Stephanie mouths one and nine, winks and again turns to look at Kristie who rolls her eyes at her. Let’s see if she is going to let her tag along the next time she goes to Victoria’s Secret, Kristie thinks to herself.

“Best trainer. Who works the hardest each practice?” Seve asks.

“Our three captains and I know our goalkeepers work really hard. It doesn’t look like something I would like to do.”

“Ok and for you who is the fastest of the team?’

“Me. I dare everyone to a race including the coaching staff,” Stephanie says seriously but everyone laughs at the challenge, even the cameraman.

“Who jokes around the most?”

“Me,” Stephanie responds predictably and Kristie rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time during the interview. She knew it would be this way, Steph voting for herself all the time. “I can understand how best dressed we can be able to give a little leeway to other people but like best joker and fastest it’s not even close to me. Anyone who says otherwise is ridiculous and is trying to degrade the integrity of the team mate videos.”

At the end of her speech she looks at Kristie challengingly, knowing that her girlfriend was going to get her revenge during her own video.

“Most time in front of the mirror?” Seve asks and Kristie is already rolling her eyes, knowing what Steph’s answer was going to be.

“Kristie doing this,” Stephanie answers and makes a ridiculous pouty face but she can’t hold it for more than five seconds before she bursts out laughing. Kristie silently fumes, Morgan really do spend more time in front of the mirror than her but she knows Steph just wants to rile her up. It doesn’t really surprise her since bickering is how they flirt with each other but it’s not easy to keep quiet and pass the opportunity to defend herself.

“Who is the most intelligent?” Seve asks, knowing that the interview could end as just the two girls bickering if he lets them.

“Mollie”

“Worst taste in music?”

“Julie by far. I don’t know how she ended up being the DJ. I don’t know how to describe her music but it’s just terrible.”

“It doesn’t get you on the dance floor?”

“No, not much gets me on the dancefloor to be honest.” Stephanie shrugs and very clearly avoids looking in Kristie’s direction. Like she knows how pleased with herself Kristie looks right now because while it’s true that Steph is not much of a dancer Kristie knows how to convince her to dance with her. Stephanie likes to just sit back with a drink and watch but that’s not always enough for Kristie who likes to mess with the younger girl cool persona act and grinding on her is definitely one of the most satisfying ways of achieving that.

“Who is the worst driver?”

“I don’t know who is the worst driver is but I just want to state publicly that I don’t think Rafinha should have her license. Or Bia,” Stephanie says and everyone laughs.

“Is there someone who is always late?”  

“I don’t think we have anyone who is always late, we’re a punctual bunch,” Stephanie answers and shrugs.

“Who is the best dancer?”

“It depends who you ask. If you ask the team I like to watch Vaz e because it’s the funniest. If you go out to a Seaport bar and ask who the best dancer is they’ll say Kristie,” Stephanie rolls her eyes, “because she’s ‘hot,’” she finishes annoyed with air quotes much to everyone’s amusement.

 Kristie smirks at that. Stephanie may like to watch her dance but she definitely hates when someone gets so close to her to the point of being uncomfortable and is always ready to make them step back.

“And the worst dancer?”

“Alyssa by far. Great goalie, terrible dancer.” Stephanie shakes her head.

“How does she dance?” Seve asks.

Stephanie imitates Alyssa’s weird boxing moves. “I wish I was kidding.”

“Who is the toughest player?”

“ Me,” Stephanie answers and Kristie snorts. “I’m just kidding, I’m a wimp. Kassey, I try to stay away from her, she’s very scary.”

Steph really is a wimp and whines incessantly when there’s something wrong with her, even if it’s just a cold. No one knows that better than Kristie who has been putting up with Stephanie’s wimpiness since her junior year.

 “And to wrap this up, most skillful?”

“Either Kristie or the brazilians. I feel like Kriste and the Brazilians are up for a lot of the same awards like best dancer, worst driver, most skilled. She’s basically Brazilian except taller and with blonde hair.”

Seve chuckles, "Thank you Stephanie, you're done," he tells Steph who is already moving closer to Kristie.

"Did you like my answers?" Stephanie has a big smirk on her face.

"No," Kristie says and swats her repeatedly on the arm.

"Come on Kris, you know I don't hate your fashion style." Stephanie says seriously. "I just like to take your clothes off."

Stephanie laughs at her own joke.

"You’re so stupid," Kristie is in disbelief and starts to walk away.

"Yeah? And what does that say about you huh?" Stephanie challenges her but Kristie doesn't answer, she just keeps walking.

"Kris? You drove remember?" she calls after her retrieving girlfriend. "Kristie I don't have my car!" She yells before quickly packing up to chase after Kristie.

Seve watches as Stephanie catches up to Kristie and throws an arm around the taller girl’s shoulders. He wonders when it would have been a good moment to remind Kristie that she was supposed to record her interview next.


	2. mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie receives a surprise visitor at college. The timing sucks though. Last week at a party she and Kristie may have crossed the line of friendship and they still haven't talk about what happened.

“Hi I’m Kristie Mewis. It’s nice to meet you,” the blonde girl says with an easy smile.

“Likewise. I’ve heard a lot about you, my daughter won’t shut up about you.”

“That’s not true,” Stephanie grumbles and glares at her mom but Gina ignore her.

“You should join us for dinner,” Gina invites Kristie. She has wanted to meet this girl for a while now. She and her husband, Jeff, had driven up to Boston College to catch one of Stephanie’s home games and it seemed like the right time. Stephanie may try to deny it but on almost all of their phone conversations her daughter mentions something Kristie did at practice or something she said.

“I would love to,” Kristie answers. Gina doesn’t miss the silent exchange between the two girls before Kristie agreed to go to dinner but doesn’t understand why it happened.

On the way to the restaurant the girls are pretty quiet on the back of the car. Stephanie answers indifferently her dad’s questions about her classes. Whenever Gina looks through the rearview mirror Kristie and Stephanie seem to be purposely keeping their distance but they keep sneaking glances at each other. Honestly this whole thing piques Gina’s interest and her motherly instinct.

All four of them arrive at an Italian restaurant and get seated right away.

“Hi, I’m Mark and I’m going to be your waiter this evening.” Mark the waiter looks like he’s around the same age as the girls and from the moment he arrives he pays extra attention to Kristie. After he takes their order he doesn’t leave right away.

“That’s all. Thanks.” Stephanie snaps at the waiter who hurries to the kitchen. Kristie, who had tried to ignore the waiter, stares in confusion at Stephanie.

“You didn’t have to talk to him like that Steph,” Jeff scolds his daughter.

“I’m starving,” Stephanie explains with a shrug.

“At least you didn’t call him ugly,” Gina says, in an attempt to break the tense silence in the table.

“Mom!” Stephanie tries to get her to stop talking but when has that ever worked?

“Kristie did you know Steph learned to talk very early? It used to scare waiters when she ordered her food from the high chair. Once when she was a year old she had ordered mac and cheese and when the waitress gave her the food she responded with “Thank you ugly lady!”

Everyone, except Stephanie, bursts out laughing

“Ma why did you have to tell her that?” Stephanie complains.

“Oh come on! The moment you met Sammy you asked her if there were any embarrassing videos of me she could give you,” Kristie responds in disbelief.

In spite of herself Stephanie laughs. “It doesn’t count though because I still don’t have those. And the only pictures of you growing up I’ve seen are cute.”

Kristie rolls her eyes good-naturedly at Stephanie who beams in return.

Gina is pleasantly surprised by the change in spirits of her daughter, who had sulked all the way to restaurant.

After that the conversation flows throughout the meal. Still Gina can’t help but stop to watch the way Steph and Kristie interact with each other. They finish each other sentences, Steph lets Kristie eat from her plate and Steph still glares at the waiter every time he shows up.

Gina has never seen her daughter act this way, not even with her few boyfriends in high school. She doesn’t know why those two were acting so distant at first. But she knows there’s probably a lot about her life in college that Stephanie won’t share with her and if she asks she knows she won’t get a direct response from her daughter who has never liked to talk about her feelings.

All too soon it’s time to leave. The atmosphere is much more relaxed but still Gina can't stop looking back at Stephanie, she has missed her so much and now she feels her baby girl is growing up without her.

Once they’re back in campus Gina gets out of the car. First she hugs Kristie. Then she envelops Stephanie in a tight hug.

“Ok mom that’s enough.” Kristie smiles softly at Stephanie acting embarrassed.

“Be happy,” Gina whispers to her daughter who finally manages to disentangle herself from the hug. “And don’t forget to study and do your laundry Stephanie!”

“Bye mom!” Stephanie yells back over her shoulder while she forces Kristie to walk faster.

On the way back to the house Steph’s dad says “that Kristie girl seemed nice”

“She did,” is all Gina says.

She has a feeling they’re going to be seeing a lot more of Kristie Mewis in the future.


	3. Sammy

Before she has to join Western New York Flash for the preseason Sammy decided to spend a few days in Boston. Instead of staying in her parent’s house she heads with her bags to Kristie and Stephanie’s apartment. She won’t tell either girl but she’s a little jealous that they get to live together while she’s all alone in New York.

Sam’s welcome home party consists of Kristie and her watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians while Kristie grumbles because she was outvoted and gets back at the sisters by eating all the popcorn.

Not even Steph complains when they painted each other’s nails but she does say that their preteen sleepover wouldn’t be complete if they don’t order pizza.

"So where can I sleep?" Sam asks after her fourth yawn. Tonight has been really fun but she’s been up since 6 am and can’t wait to go to sleep.  

"You're sitting on it." Kristie points to the couch. Just by looking at it Samantha knows she's too big for it but she’s too tired to argue and just accepts the pillows and the blanket that Kristie throws at her.

It doesn’t take her long to go to sleep although she has to contort herself to find a comfortable position.  A notification from her phone wakes her up and unconsciously she rolls over to reach the phone and ends up on the floor.

“Crap,” Sam whispers to herself. With some difficulty she gets up. She goes to her sister’s bedroom only to find that Stephanie is there too. Cuddling with her sister.

"Holy shit!" Sam's screams wakes Kristie and Stephanie up and they jump out of bed. Kristie is just wearing panties and a tank top and Steph is wearing shorts and a sports bra. It's very clear what's going on.

"How –when did –? Sammy doesn't finish her question but she keeps opening and closing her mouth.

“We were going to tell you but we didn’t want to make things weird between us,” Kristie tries to explain.

“Are you guys together? Like girlfriend and girlfriend together?”

Kristie and Stephanie nod simultaneously.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Um, that’s a tough question,” Stephanie begins to say and Samantha needs a cup a coffee, “we started to date after I got drafted but in college things happened.”

“What kind of things?” Sam asks dumbly.

“You don’t want to know,” Kristie interjects before Stephanie can open her mouth.  

Samantha grimaces, there's things she doesn't need to think about. Like her sister’s sex life.

 

She takes a few deep breaths and really looks at the other two. Suddenly a lot of things make sense. Like how Steph always hates anyone who shows an interest in Kristie, even people she was friends with.  Stephanie is one of the only people outside of their family that Kristie initiates physical contact with.

Maybe she should’ve seen this coming.

“I guess you could do worse than Steph,” Sam tells Kris.

“Obviously, I’m a catch.”

Kristie rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and announces that she’s going to make breakfast. Before she leaves to the kitchen she squeezes Sammy’s arm.

Now that it’s just her and Steph, Sam gingerly sits at the end of the bed.

"Don't be a weirdo, the sheets are clean." At this point Samantha thinks she’s going to need therapy.

While she might be okay with their relationship there’s one thing she needs to clarify. "You're my best friend but she's my sister you know? And if you like did something to her I would have to do something about it," Sam says awkwardly, channeling her inner Morgan Brian.

"Are you trying to threaten me because you're not doing a good job," Stephanie snarks as a reflex but tries to make up for it. "We’ve been through a lot together and I can't think of anything that would make me walk away from her." She shrugs in an effort to not make it a big deal and Sam takes pity on her.

“I can't believe you didn't tell me before and made me sleep in that couch when there was a room available."

Stephanie laughs. "Actually that's like my walk in closet where I keep all of my clothes. There's not enough room here with all of your sister's crap."

"Well I don't care if I have to sleep on top of your clothes; I’m sleeping in your room tonight."

“Fine.” Stephanie rolls her eyes goodheartedly. “Let’s go check on breakfast.”

Stephanie leads the way to the kitchen and she gives Kristie a quick kiss on the cheek, probably hoping Sammy wouldn’t see it but she did and it was adorable. It also makes her think of something.

"Wait, do our parents know that you're living with your girlfriend?"

Both girls turn towards her with wide eyes and Sam laughs. Now she really wishes she could stay in Boston.


End file.
